The way it came to be
by honestlee21
Summary: What if Joey and Pacey were bestfriends? After the series finale, Jen doesn't die, Pacey and Joey never dated. Pacey is getting married but begins to see Joey in a new light. Find out what happens if these two can get it together.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Hey everyone, This is my first fanfic and i have read some of the other ones on here, Mistylee is an awesome writer. I do not own anything regarding Dawsons Creek, this is purely for my own amusement as well as those who read it. Kevin and Paul are genius' and i do not want to take any credit away from one of the most amazing shows.

A little background, Pacey and Joey are best friends, (not Joey and Dawson) they have grown up together in Capeside, some things will remain the same and some things will be different. I do not like Andie Mcphee so she is not portrayed in a nice light. So anyway here is the first chapter and if you like it i will continue. Thanks

**The Way it came to Be**

It was just how I imagined it would be. Boy meets girl, they fall in love and all is history. But I never expected that girl to be me. I never thought he would actually pick me. He was marrying someone else. Of course when I was girl I would have given anything for him to say those words. But now, in this place; now just wasn't the time.

It all started at his engagement party, isn't that a funny thing to think of. It was beautiful though. I had known Natalie for about 2 years; she was perfect for Pacey. I thought she would be it for him. He went through a really bad break up with Andie, uh, its still hard for me to say her name, I absolutely hated her for what she did. I was at his party and he looked so happy and content, for once in his life. Everyone was there, each of their parents, Doug, Audrey, Dawson, Jen and Jack. I was having a conversation with Dawson about his latest movie when I saw Pacey wonder outside to the patio, I must have been the only one to see him escape. I excused myself from the small group that started forming around Dawson's new adventure film. I found Pacey sitting on a bench near the walkway to the golf course. The Capeside Yaht club was always improving. "Hey what are you doing out here all by yourself?" I asked "Oh im just sittin' here thinking". I looked at him with an eyebrow raised "Thinking huh?" "Yeah you know that thing you use your brain for sometimes"? I chuckled along with him; he always did have a sharp wit. I sat down beside him. "So what are you thinking about"? He took a few deep breaths which I knew was not a good sign, "Oh I don't know; im just having some thoughts". He paused for a second and then turned to look at me. "Hey let me ask you a question". "Shoot". I said "How do you do it? Have everything all figured out"? I was taken aback by his question and didn't know how I should respond. "Well I will let you in on a little secret", I looked to the left and then the right and finished my sentence. "I don't really have it figured out. If I did, I wouldn't be so unhappy". He looked at me with sad eyes."Your unhappy? You don't look it". "Well then my plan on hiding it, works". He looked out toward the golf course for a few seconds and continued. "I don't know; I think I'm having doubts about this wedding". I put my hand on his shoulder. "Most people have that. It wouldn't be right if you didn't have the jitters". He stared to stare down at his hands. "I don't think its jitters. Im not so sure I want to marry Natalie". I was startled by his new declaration. "What are you talking about Pacey? but you love her". He stood up and walked a little way down the cement path. I follow and he turns around and looks at me. Im not sure of the look but its certainly one I don't recognize. Finally he speaks, "Maybe there is someone else I love more". I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Pacey are you kidding me"? I started to walk away, but I turned back to him and threw my hands in the air. "Please do not tell me your thinking of leaving Natalie for Andie". I couldn't even say her name with out gagging. "No, no I don't love Andie". "Well you hardly have the time or the pick of women around to fall for someone else". He stepped closer to me and I look at him puzzled. "Maybe I already know that someone". He touches my arm and I know, I know that I'm that someone. I froze and just looked at his eyes. The eyes I used to swear my future by.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hi everyone, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everybody who reviewed the first chapter it keeps me going. Again i do not own anything regarding Dawson's Creek. Thanks

**Choices**

"Pacey", in a whisper as I start to back up. "Pacey are you crazy"? "No I'm not, I…. I think for the first time I actually know what I want". He starts to move toward me and I panic but never moving my eyes from his own. "Joey I've been in love with you since I was 15 and I was always to scared to tell you because you have been my best friend since before I can remember and I thought it would pass". I turn to walk away, I think to myself "I have to get out of here", but before I have the chance to get away he grabs my arm and forces me to stay and hear the rest."But I didn't pass; it wasn't something I out grew. Its something I've hidden for so long and I just can't hide it anymore". He reaches up to touch my face but before I could speak, "Hey you guys, what are you doing out here"?

He drops my arm and I spin around to see Jen standing there. "Pacey, your future wife is asking for you. She doesn't want to spend your entire engagement party alone you know". He doesn't look at me before heading inside; leaving me there to process. Jen comes over to me and puts her arm around my shoulders as she's done for the past 10 years. "Hi ya girlie", I can already tell she's hit the open bar a few times. "Hey", I say as I try to control myself but my voice breaks and she knows something's up. "What's the matter"? "Oh nothing", I lie. I'm just a little sad you know that Christopher couldn't be here". I say as I stare down at my hands. "That's not what the matter is Joey, I know that look". "No really Jen, its cause I miss him, it's nothing; he's not here and with all the romance is in the air is just getting to me that's all". I take a few steps up towards the French doors that lead into the party. I look inside at the suppose happy couple and Pacey is looking right at me. Jen notices and turns me away from his gaze. "Oh my god", "what"? I ask nervously.

"That's what is the matter". I try to chuckle but she can see right through me, she always could. "What are you talking about"? She stepped back from me to make sure she had a good look at my face. "He told you didn't he". "What, who told me what"? "Yep he told you, I can see it, he told you he loves you". She started to pace around the patio making me more nervous. I find myself surprised to know she knew this. Was she listening? She knew and I couldn't deny it. She stops and looks me in the eyes to hear the truth from me. "Yeah he did". "Oh this is great JUST great". She starts to pace around the patio again. I, myself am starting to get freaked out. Not wanting to get into this now of all places I quickly turn her around so she is looking right at me.

"Stop, you are freaking out for nothing". She looks at me with glazed over eyes and I'm not so sure if it's the alcohol. "Am I? am I"?. "YES; you need to calm down. Lets get through this party. There is nothing I can do at the moment so I just need you to keep this to yourself". "Well what are you going to do"? The "take charge Josephine Potter kicks in and I start to rationalize the situation. "I'm going to go into that room, get my best friend and myself a drink and then I'm going to toast Pacey and Natalie. And then I'm going slip out and leave". "Why on earth would you leave"? I turn to find Jack standing behind me and coming over to give his girlfriend Jen a quick kiss hello. "Um… I have to get an early start out of here, I have a novel to read through and edit, you know". He gives me a sheepish look and notices Jen's nervousness and knows what's really going on.

"Oh my god, he told you, I cannot believe he told you". He throws his hands up. "Here of all places". I look at him in disbelief and put my hands over my face. Then my shock turns to anger. "What the hell, did he tell everyone but me? How long have you known about this"? Jack puts his hand on my shoulder. "Well Its not that hard to see Joey". "You have got to be kidding me". I start to panic and know I need to go. I look around to try and find my purse. "That's it I have to get out of here, I'm going back to the hotel and going home. I can't stay here". I turn to leave and Jen stops me. "Hey you cant run away from this". Jack starts chimes in "what do you have to say"? "What do you want me to say; I don't know what to say Jack. I haven't thought of him like that in 12 years. I have a boyfriend and he's getting married. So I don't really know what to say", I put my hands on my forehead trying to figure this all out.

"I just… I just have to go. I'll call you guys okay. I have to get out of here". I gave them a quick hug and turn to leave. I made it all the way to my car before I heard his voice calling after me. "Joey you just can't leave". "Yes Pacey, I can". Before I can get into my car, he grabs my arm. "Please say something, you must have SOMETHING to say". I look him in the eyes and say the only thing that I could. "Why now? Why here"? I point to the country club. "You have a room full of people expecting you to marry someone who is not me". I pause for a moment and I am surprised that I have tears in my eyes. "You have a room full of people who think you LOVE someone who is not me". He runs his hand down from my elbow and entertwines his fingers with mine. "Jo please don't run away". I take a few deep breaths and as I do there's that feeling in my stomach. The one feeling I hadn't felt in such a long time. But I push it aside and as I look up at him, I see his eyes glisten with tears yet to fall. "I need to leave and right now you have to let me go". "I can't just let you go without knowing whether or not you feel the same". "I don't know what I think, I stop to wipe a tear that has escaped and I grab a hold of his hand holding mine and drop it to the side. "but in this moment Pacey;….right now, you have to let me go".


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hi everyone, Here is the next chapter to the saga. I have a few ideas in mind for Pacey and Joey so please sit tight. Thanks for all the support and reviews!!

**Decisions**

I left Capeside that night and my mind raced the entire way. As soon as I got home to the apartment I shared with my boyfriend Christopher, I just knew I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I had this inkling in the pit of my stomach that he wasn't "The One". I pictured him on the couch in his usual spot and I just couldn't help but think that this is what I was going to come home to everyday? He was a writer and I had the distinct pleasure of editing his work. Although he wasn't a bad writer, just not one I would sit down to enjoy.

As soon as I entered through the door, there he was on the couch all right but above some skinny little blond. I put my bags down and said slightly below a yell, "Get out". When he looked over at me his face went blank. "Oh my God". They both said in unison. She, whoever she was got up, grabbed her shirt and ran as fast as shecould. But not before saying "Sorry Jody".

I shook my head, looked over at Christopher who was putting his shirt back on as well. "So this is what you do when I'm gone"? "What"? He said as if he daft. I could have ringed his neck but I was just to mad at him. "What do you mean 'what'. Are you seriously this dense? I want you to move out". "Joey calm down, she is just some girl that works at Starbucks that I met a few months ago". I stood there in awe at the idiocy staring back at me. Then he started again, "We've been together for a year Jo and I have been faithful to you for the entire time". "Well by the look of what I just saw, you are a complete liar, I can't believe this, and I can't believe you". I was yelling at the top of my lungs by now. He started yelling too and getting to close to me for comfort.

"Leave now" was all I could muster. "You can't just throw me out Joey where the hell am I suppose to go"? He put his hands on my shoulders and started to shake me. I grabbed his hands with my own and threw them to his sides. "I don't give a good gosh darn where you go, and I can very well throw you out, my name is on the lease not yours".

He started to cry. "Please Joey, believe when I tell you that I was going to end it tonight, I tried". "Well you should have tried harder". I bent down and grabbed my purse. "I want you and all your stuff out by the morning or I will return with the police do you understand me"? With that said I slammed the door behind me.

I walked all around the city that night, just walked in thought. I never did that before but then I guess I haven't had this much on my mind or let myself experience this much emotion. I thought about Christopher and his skinny little friend but I mostly thought about Pacey. I remembered all the childhood memories. All the times I knew I loved him, all the times I wondered if he loved me too.

I mean he was my best friend what was I suppose to do? He was getting married to a woman I actually liked and believe me he has dated some very odd women. But I couldn't shake this instinct in my stomach, at first I thought it was the fact that Pacey has been my best friend since I could remember and maybe I could be losing him. I mean he was whom I told everything too and vice versa.

But by the time I got back to my apartment all my thoughts were clouded by reality. I got into the apartment to find Christopher and all his stuff gone. "Good" I said out loud. The nerve of that guy, bringing another woman in to MY home, seriously.

I set my purse on the counter in the kitchen and pushed my answer machine. 'You have one new message'. "Joey, its your sister. I heard from Jen what happened at Pacey's engagement party, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, but you know Alexander had an 'All Star' game in Boston this weekend. But as soon as you get this I want you to call me. I can't even imagine what is going on in your head. So you think you might have feelings for him? Anyway call me back as soon as possible. Love you". 'You have no more messages'.

I laugh at the reaction of my sister getting all giddy over nothing. I sat down at my kitchen table and placed my head in my hands and just thought. Was she getting giddy over nothing or was I actually feeling something? I mean I had always thought Pacey and I were meant for each other but I was 15, how could 10 years change the way he felt? Could it just be the fact that he's scared of losing me too?

Too many questions were running through my head and as I took a deep breath and lifted my head, I looked around at my newly bare apartment and thought I have to get away. I know what I have to do. I need to get on a plane and get as far away as I can.

I start to pack up my suitcase and I can feel my heart start to flutter. Heck I don't even know where I'm going to go, I just know I need to figure out this new feeling. I finish packing my things and I look out the window toward Central Park. I see a young woman pushing her child in a stroller and then I see her hat, a beret. Paris, I'm going to go to Paris. I smile to myself and before I know it I'm at the airport waiting in line for my ticket. I'm so excited and nervous at the same time. I'm finally up to the desk. "Good Evening, How may I help you"? "I need a ticket to Paris please". "Okay let me see… I have one available for the 11:00am flight. Would you like to purchase this one"?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Thanks everybody for the reviews. This chapter is Pacey's point of view about the whole situation, i've decided to go back and forth from each POV but ill say ahead of time who is who. Enjoy!!

**Pacey's View**

I couldn't believe it, I had just told Joey Potter that I was in love with her and had been ever since I was young. What the hell was I thinking? I did it at my engagement party, my engagement to another woman!

I left the party, dropped off Natalie and went to my apartment. I opened the door half expecting Joey to be there. She was always there when I least expected her to be. I mean she has been my best friend since I can remember. She was the one who I told all my secrets to, the one person who really knew who I was. I was the only one who really knew who she was and I might have just ruined it.

I sat down on the floor in the living room, my back against the couch and all I could do was cry. I may have just broken the one thing I'm sure of in my entire life. What was I going to do? I mean I love Joey but I guess I was to chicken to tell Natalie about it. She did have a right to know right? I'm supposed to be marrying her.

I just sat there, finally a smile stretched across my face when I thought about when I went to go pick out the ring. It was two weeks ago and I guess that's when all my feelings for Joey returned in full force. They had always been like white noise or the threat of nuclear war, you know its there but you try not to think about it. The way she looked when I answered the door. Wearing jeans, a blouse, her hair in a ponytail and those sneakers that I love to hate. She was never gaudy. She had always been so simple just like me. I remember being so eager for her to show up. I guess it was the fact that she had agreed to go with me. I had decided that day that I would pretend to be getting the ring for Joey.

We were in Capeside at one of the antique stores on Harbor road. She had come down from New York that weekend. "So you're really going to do this huh?" She said to me as we were walking down the stone pathway. It was a beautiful Saturday; the breeze was coming of the water, blowing through her chocolate hair. I remember watching her mouth as she spoke barely able to respond.

After being sucked back into reality I said, "Yeah I think so." We walked into the shop and over to the jewelry section. I noticed her half smile half sadness while she was looking at all the rings. I was looking at one that I knew Natalie would like. It was a square cut pink stone. She was one of those girly girls who loved horses, pink and shopping. I remember hearing Joey sigh so I went over to her. "What's the deal Potter?" She looked up at me, " aw nothing I'm just thinking about the fact that ill probably never get married, ever." "Always the cynic aren't we? Your going to get married Jo, stop being so sulky. You're kind of ruining this for me." We both let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry Pacey. You're right; so which ring are you going to choose for the lovely bride to be?" I had picked the pink stone I originally was looking at and that was that.

After, we went and had lunch at the Icehouse, which I now owned and refurbished. Sitting there with her brought back so many memories from our childhood. My thoughts were interrupted by, "Pacey, you know I am so proud of you." Shocked I looked over at her. "What are you talking about Jo?" "Well just look at all you have accomplished, you have one of the most successful restaurants in Capeside and you are getting married to a wonderful woman. You know you may not believe but you are becoming an adult Pacey Witter." She laughed and a chill went down my spine. "Well thanks Jo, you are becoming an adult too you know, being an editor for a very popular publishing company in New York City no less. And you have very handsome friends, if I do say so myself." She hit my arm playfully. "Yes that I do."

I lingered on those last words as long as I could before realizing I was back in my apartment. I had sat there for longer then I had expected. Looking up from my thoughts I found the morning light staring back at me. I looked over at the clock.

It was 6 am and I knew right then that my passion for Joey Potter was not going to go away. I had to find out for sure if she loved me back the way I loved her. But before anything I had to tell Natalie that I couldn't marry her. I got up from the spot on the floor, got my keys and headed for the impending tornado I knew was already brewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Thank you so much everyone for the reviews you are all so very kind. This is my first fanfic and it is such an encouragement to hear that you all like my story. This chapter is Joey's POV. Hope you like it!!

**Founding Feelings**

Your probably wondering if I went right? My sub-conscience was wondering that too, but sitting the cab passing the Eiffel Tower suddenly made everything real. I was here, in the most romantic city in the world.

I had called Bessie back and told her where I was going to be for a while. I had laughed at her, "Joey, you cant just run away from everything, all your problems." "Bess, I needed to do this, my heart needs this. And I'm not running exactly, I'm taking a step back and trying to figure things out before I jump into something I don't understand. And before I ruin someone's life; namely Natalie's. I mean I know she and I aren't exactly Siamese twins but still I know she is perfect for Pacey."

"But Joey, he told you he loves YOU. You can't just hide from those words." "Well for right now Bessie I can try." "Well if your going to be in Paris you should see if aunt Renee is still there?" I stopped and remembered. "You mean Grandma Liz's sister? That Renee? Bessie I haven't seen her since I was 8." "Well you should give her a ring just in case she can help you with anything." "Look I'm going to be fine. I love you and you shouldn't worry. Ill call you in a couple of days."

Gazing at the buildings I noticed we were finally at my hotel, which by the way was very quaint, very elegant. My boss Michael had suggested it when I mentioned to him that I needed a couple of days to get over Christopher. He had always been so understanding, plus it didn't hurt that I was his favorite editor. I got to the room, unpacked my stuff and opened my window over looking the city. I breathed in the air, and suddenly I remembered when the feelings started. I stared out the window and let my imagination take me back.

It was a hot summer day in my hometown of Capeside. Dawson my friend since I was 5 was making his latest attempt at becoming the new Spielberg. Trying to make a new film called "Sea Creatures of the Deep". Which can I say for the record, total crap. But he's my friend and I had to be supportive. This is when I first felt it, the gnawing feeling that my life would be forever changed. Pacey who had been my best friend for as long as I could remember was also the boy from down the creek who was always there to tease me.

We were working on a scene and he was the sea creature and I was the main character. I was sitting on Dawson's hot dock in a lawn chair looking in distress as best I could and Pacey was to rise out of the water and pull my chair in with him. As he pulled my chair he missed and grabbed a hold of my rear. I rose out of the water and was shocked by my response to the interaction. "You didn't grab the chair Pacey you grabbed my ass". His reaction surprised me even more then my own. "Like you even have one". There was something in his voice that seemed to hurt me.

The three of us looked over at the front of Dawson's house and saw the yellow cab and a young blonde step out of it. I looked over and saw both Pacey and Dawson's jaw drop and felt a ting of jealousy from Paceys reaction to the new girl. I couldn't figure out why I had this frustration but I just pushed it aside. She came down to where we were and introduced herself as Jen, the new girl in town from New York City who was staying with her grandmother. "We all start 11 grade on Monday; how old are you"? Dawson was always the type to interrogate first. "I'm 15. I start on Monday too, Capeside High right"? "Yeah we all go there. I'm Joey by the way". I extended my hand and she gracefully took it. Both Dawson and Pacey introduced themselves as well. "So are you making a little movie here"? Dawson quickly turned around to make sure his camera was still there. "Oh yeah I'm going to enter it in the Boston film festival junior division". "Wow that sounds really cool, you know I took a couple of acting classes back in New York". "Cool well I might have another roll for you".

Dawson and Jen took up his lawn to her front door. "So what do you think of the new girl"? I asked Pacey. "She seems pretty cool I guess. But I'm not really the blond type". I started gathering all the equipment and started down to my boat that was secured in the water with a rope. "Oh really, I thought you were the girl type Pacey no matter what their hair style was." "Ha-ha very funny Potter". And there it was, the feeling the pit of my soul. The way he said 'Potter' sent shivers down my spine. I remember rowing all the way home thinking about Pacey and the way he looked so nerdy in that costume. But by the time I got to my own dock I realized that he was my best friend and I couldn't let anyone know of my new found feelings for him. I decided right then and there that I couldn't ever, wouldn't ever tell Pacey… ever.

Being brought back to the present, I sighed remembering how I felt that day. Letting out a deep breath I remembered how he looked. His brown wavy hair matted down by the water. The way he waved and smiled as I rowed home that day. I was interrupted by the telephone ringing and was stunned to hear the voice on the other end.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or about Dawson's Creek.

A/N: Sorry for the delay i have just started a new job so they are sucking up all my time. But i have a set schedule so i should be able to update at east once a week. Here is Pacey's point of view in the story and his revelation. Enjoy!!

**Relief comes with a price**

All the way to her house my nerves were all jumbled. I knew I had to do this but I couldn't help but feel so guilty and culpable. Driving down the road I got lost not only in my train of thoughts but also in my excitement. I mean, don't get me wrong I knew that I was about to do something so awful. But I couldn't help feeling that I finally knew what I wanted and for the first time in my life I was actually setting out to get it no matter what it cost me or anyone else. Pulling up to her house was when it hit me. It was like a ton of bricks hitting me all at once. I turned off the engine in her driveway just staring at her house. She lived near the yaht club, which her family was members of.

The light blue house with dark blue shutters seemed to taunt me as I sat there trying to think of how I should tell her that I couldn't marry her. I put my head down to take a deep breath and when I looked up there she was in the doorway. "Its now or never." I said to myself before getting out and walking into an earthquake. Walking up she didn't even let me get to the door. "Pacey my darling what are you doing here?" She said running and hugging me. "We are having a family brunch, I was going to call you this afternoon but here you are and such a wonderful surprise I might add." She leaned in to kiss me but I quickly turned my head.

Sensing my discomfort, "What's wrong?" She said it in a joking tone but I couldn't lighten the mood at all. "Um, Nat I have to tell you something." "Well it will have to wait, come inside all of my family is still here."

Pulling me through the door I started to feel nauseas. Really, how could I do this with her whole family here? Walking in I felt like such a stranger. I had been in her house millions of times but now I felt as if the walls were closing in on me. All her fancy furniture was mocking me telling me I no longer belonged. By the time we reached the back yard, everyone was sitting under a white thin tent being drenched in conversation. Money this and money that.

"Pacey my boy how good too see you." Her dad came up and shook my hand followed by her mother. "Pacey it's so great of you to stop by, come and have some breakfast." She motioned for me to sit next to Natalie but I couldn't sit I had to tell her or I was going to burst. "Thank you Mrs. Boyd but I actually need to steal Nat away for a few minutes." "Oh of course, but remember no hanky panky before the big day."

Everyone laughed in their usually uppity wealthy laugh as I took Natalie's hand and led her to the other side of the house near the kitchen. "Pacey don't you think that was rather rude? I mean seriously we have plenty of time to talk about the wedding. We only got engaged two weeks ago."

"Natalie this isn't about the wedding, I mean it is but not in the sense you might think." "What are you talking about here, you're starting to make me nervous." I pulled out a chair at the table, "Please sit down."

"You're not having second thoughts here are you because we can talk about this." She pulls me to sit next to her. "Pacey everyone gets nervous." I put my hand up to stop her. "Can I talk for just one second please?" Saying that in the nicest way possible.

I took a deep breath before looking up at her. "I can't marry you. I'm in love with someone else. I know this is so utterly horrible to say but I can't be with you anymore."

She just looked at me for what seemed like an eternity, her face was so motion less. Nothing. No anger, no tears, for several minutes she just sat there. "Please Natalie, say something." She looked down at her hands before looking me straight in the eyes shaking her head. "Why are you doing this? I love you, we're getting married."

"I know we were supposed to get married but I had a revelation last night that has been stirring in my soul before you and I even met. And I…I just cant be with you. I don't know what to say really. Except that I am so very sorry. I just cant love you the way you want me too." Now she started to let her emotions show, letting tears fall so easily.

"You take 3 years of my life and then just push everything aside like it doesn't even matter?" "I can't tell you how very sorry I am. Because I am Nat so very truly truly sorry but I just cant pretend to be someone I'm not. I do care for you but SHE is my world." She shocked me with the next set of questions.

"Who Pacey? Who are you in love with?" "I'd rather not tell you, lets just cut ties Nat, and I don't belong in your world." "You don't belong in my world?" She stood up and was yelling down at me. "WHO? I have a right to know who Pacey!"

Looking down at the ground I mumbled, "Joey" She stared at me with wide eyes. She said just above a whisper as another batch of tears began to fall. "Joey, as in your best friend?" "Yes, that Joey" She started yelling at me again.

"I can't believe this, you ungrateful, pathetic excuse for a man. You don't propose to one woman and then two weeks later say 'oh sorry I changed my mind but I never loved you and I don't want to marry you'." I got up and went over to her but her backing away from me told me to keep my distance. " I didn't say I never loved you." "Right you just didn't love me enough."

With those piercing words her father Jim walked into the kitchen. Concerned he said, "What is going on in here? We can hear you all the way across the house outside." Going over to Natalie he said, "Pumpkin what is it? What's going on?" He cooed her as if she was a small child, and in the circumstances it made me sick to my stomach. She looked over at me with swollen, wet eyes.

"Go ahead Pacey tell him what's wrong." I felt so scared for my life at that moment. I knew things were just getting started. "Natalie I think I should go, again I'm so very sorry." Her father stopped me.

"What have you done?" The tone in his voice made it clear he knew exactly what was going on. "You're leaving my daughter?" I turned around but before I could open my mouth, I felt his fist come in contact with my face. Square across the chin. I reached up my hands in surrender before he had the chance to swing once more.

"Mr. Boyd, I know I deserve that, but please believe me I never wanted to hurt Natalie. I just thought she deserved to know the truth." "Oh you thought she deserved to know the truth huh? Well lets hear some more truth then Mr. Witter, do tell who is this mystery woman?"

By this time all of the other members of the family had gathered around to witness the situation. "Joey Daddy, he's leaving me for Josephine Potter." He father looked at me and laughed.

"That's absurd Pacey. But please let me get this straight instead of spending the rest of your life with my beautiful, talented, accomplished princess you would rather shack up with a lowlife, trailer trash whore whose OWN convict daddy wants nothing to do with her?" That was all it took, I lunged at him in a split second. I know I had gotten in a few hits before waking up behind bars.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys so very sorry for the long wait. I guess life has a way of getting in the way of creativity sometimes as well as writers block. But just a little recap, We left off with Joey in Paris and she has just gotten a phone call from a mystery guest. So this is set in Joey's point of view. I will have Pacey's up tomorrow as well. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone regarding Dawson's Creek:)

**One step at a time**

"Come down to the lobby." Was all the voice said but knowing in an instance who it was I raced out of my room and down the staircase. There standing in the middle of my hotel in Paris, France was Jennifer Lindley.

"You are one for the books Ms. Potter." She said smiling at me. "What in the world are you doing here?" I ran up to hug her. Aside from Pacey, she was a great friend and someone I knew I could confide in to tell me when I needed to shut up and when I was being a pain in the ass. "Well when you ran out of the party the other day I knew you couldn't be alone. I mean seriously THIS is huge." She grabbed her bag with one hand and looped her other arm through mine as we made our way back up to my room. She continued, "So I told Jack that I was leaving too. But when I tried calling your phone I couldn't seem to get through, so I called Bessie figuring you might go there instead of home." I laughed. "You are not very good at playing detective Jen."

"Aw on the contrawary, I'm very good. because when I called Bessie she said you had this crazy notion in your head that you needed to get away and that you; miss, were traveling here. So in conclusion, being your friend and knowing you as well as I do here I stand to help you get though this difficult time." Jen set her bags on the love seat in my suite. "Well then since you are here, what do you want to do?" "Jo, first off you need to figure out what in the world you are going to do with this whole Pacey situation." I wanted to laugh at her but I knew that she did have a good point. But plopping myself down onto the bed, I let out a deep breath. "I don't want to deal with this right now, cant we just go sight see or something. I mean you've never been to Paris, and neither have I. Lets go see a painting, drink some coffee or take a picture of the Arc de Triomphe." Jen sat down next to me and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, I am letting you win this battle." She looked over at me with a look of certainty. "But Joey, you can't run away from this forever." I knew she was right I did need to figure all my feelings out and I was so ecstatic that she was there to help me sort through everything. "I know Jen, I know." Rolling my eyes at her I jumped up, "Now what do you say we get a cup of coffee that this town in famous for?"

Walking down the grey brick streets, I couldn't help but feel free. For once in my life I felt as though everything would work itself out and I wouldn't have to worry. Jen and I found a little café a few blocks from the hotel. We both ordered Café lattes and croissants (which were totally worth the 8 hour flight alone).

We sat and talked for a while about the scenery, when I finally asked. "So what did you tell the radio station?" Jen was the lead feminist radio personnel in Boston and had been since her freshman year at BU. "Pretty much the truth, that I had a family crisis and I had to travel out of country to tie up some loose ends. Plus I have at least 200 hours of PTO saved up."

"Ah I see." Finishing up our cups Jen looked over at me. "So what about this aunt, Bessie was telling me about? Are you going to look her up or what?" "Oh I don't know, I haven't seen her since I was a child I don't think she would even know who I was." "Well where does she live there is no hurt in trying is there?" "I guess not, but there is one little problem I wouldn't know where to begin to look to find where she is."

Jen frowned then looked out across the street, her frown quickly vanished and a smile started to grow across her lips. Pointing across to a newspaper stand she said, "A map we could look on a map. Bessie told me that she has a bed and breakfast in Lyon right?" Shaking my head I looked up from my hands that held my head. "God my sister has the hugest mouth of anyone I know." Jen quickly got up and grabbed my hand and before I knew it we had gotten a map of France and were on our way to get a rental car.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: As promised here is Pacey's Point of view, we left off with him breaking the news to Natalie that he couldn't marry her. Getting a little down and dirty with her father and ending up in the slammer. Enjoy!!

**Going after what's yours**

Waking up in Capeside county jail was not one of my favorite pass times. However I have found myself there more times then one. Thank goodness though I was not in there alone, sitting beside me in the same cell was Mr. Boyd. Looking over at him I felt my lips smile in satisfaction, he had a black eye and his lip was bleeding. Doug came up to the bars as I winced at the pain in the left part of my jaw. I walked over to him as he began to open the cell door.

"What are you doing you punk, you're not going anywhere. Sheriff Witter I want to press full charges against this bastard brother of yours." Doug; in that moment shocked me more then once. "Excuse me, Mr. Boyd; first of all; and with all do respect I would appreciate it if you didn't call my brother a bastard and second of all I don't give a rats ass if you want to press charges or not because the way I have heard this story, you should be praying my brother doesn't press charges on you." I looked over a Doug with a face full of astonishment. "What are you talking about Doug?" "Pacey, who was the one to throw the first punch?"

I suddenly felt my stomach untie its own knots. "He did." "That's right I have heard from more then one person that it was you Mr. Boyd that threw the first punch, so you see my brother was just defending himself." Mr. Boyd got up from the bench and closed the space between us, but in stepped Doug. "If you take one more step I will press charges against you myself do you understand me?" With that he backed up and we both stepped out of the cell. "Mr. Boyd, whatever is going on between Pacey and your daughter is just that; between Pacey and your daughter." I looked back at him before walking through the door leading to the lobby.

"I am truly sorry that I hurt your daughter, but please understand that I had to do this for myself." " You better just get go and get on your knees and pray I don't get out of here. You are nothing, just a little shit who thinks he is better then everyone else. A little puke that thinks he can get away with leaving my daughter. That's all you are Pacey a big fat NOTHING." "I'm sorry you feel that way." As I shrugged then walked through the steel door.

I sat down in the chair across from Doug's. "How in the hell did this happen Pacey? and what the hell is going on?" I let out a very tired laugh. "Where do I even begin Dougie?" "Well why don't you begin with the whole 'Not going to marry Natalie, which ended up with me arresting you thing', that would be a good place."

"Well, um… I had a revelation the other night after the engagement party. I just couldn't marry her. I realized Doug; that I have been, am and most likely will always be in love with Joey Potter." " Huh…wow." Leaning back in his chair he looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "How does she feel about you?" I shrugged, "I don't know, I told her how I felt at the party." "Is that why she left in such a rush?" "Yeah I'm assuming, but you want to know the scary part of it is Doug, is that she walked away. She did, she just left, and that is exactly what she has always done. When things don't go her way or when she has to deal with crazy conflict, she runs away."

"There is also another matter you have to deal with too Pace, the fact that she has a boyfriend." I looked down at my hands and let out a low breath. "Oh God I didn't even think about that, what about Christopher?" I looked over at the clock on the wall, "Hey Doug I'm going to take off if there isn't anything left for me to do?" "There's just the matter of signing a statement of what exactly happened and then you are free to go."

When I got home, I never felt so low or tired both emotionally and physically. I needed my best friend, but I had no clue where she was. I tried calling her cell phone but all I got was the machine. Finally I got up the nerve to call Bessie. "Hello?" "Uh, hey Bess its Pacey." "Pacey, what are you doing? Where have you been?"

Surprised that Dougie hadn't called her I replied. "Jail, I've been in jail. I went to tell Natalie it was over and her 'Daddy' didn't like that too much and I have the kink in my jaw to prove it. I was calling to see if Jo was there with you?" There was a long silence followed by a long sigh. "Pacey; do you honestly love my little sister?" I was shocked by her invasive question. But I knew the answer before the question ever left her mouth. "Bessie; more then anyone has ever loved another person in all of history."

Another silence followed with, "Paris." "What?" " She's in Paris, Pacey. She told me not to tell you where she was but you need to tell her that." "So Paris is where she has run to huh? Tell her what?... Bessie I have already told her how I feel. All I can do now is wait for her to come home." "Pacey, you cant do that you need to go get her, tell her what she means to you, tell you that she's the only one." "Bessie, she is my best friend, I know her to well to go get her, she needs time to process everything, I know that she is probably in a museum right now, looking at some painting smeared in love, pain, hurt or heartache.

I know that I cant Bess because I KNOW her." "Pacey are you listening to yourself? You know her and she KNOWS you, do you not think that there is any place in her heart that thinks you are not going to come for her?" I knew she was right, I had to go get her, really tell her what she meant to me. "I'm going to do it Bess, I'm going to go get my best friend, the woman I love." I hung up the phone never feeling so right, justified or confident before in my life.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi everyone, So very sorry for the long wait, but i promise you will like the next chapters. i am wrapping this story up in the next few chapters. So please enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or anything regarding Dawson's Creek.

**The Past repeats itself**

"This is a little creepy Jen". I said as we pulled up into a driveway of a brown cottage in the middle of the French county side. Granted I was extremely nervous, I mean I literally had not seen this woman in over 17 years. "Well scaredy cat, you're just going to have to get over yourself and go knock on the door". With hesitation I did as I was told. I knocked twice with no answer.

"See I told you this would be a stupid plan, she isn't even here and by the look of all the cobwebs it doesn't look like anyone has been here for a while". "Yeah well look at the garden, someone is here tending to it". "Well I don't want to stay here all day and at least we tried right'. I turned to walk back to the car when the front door creaked open just enough for a pair of eyes to peak out.

"What do you want"? The voice was so similar to my mothers that I could barely turn around in fear I would see a ghost. Jen beat me to the introductions though, "Um so sorry to bother Mamm, but we are looking for Renee Follet"? "What do you want with her"? I turned around and looked into the brown eyes lurking out inch-by-inch intrigued by the visitors. Once she saw me she fully stepped out of the doorway. She was a little shorter then me, slender with long silver hair, worn straight down the way my mother had. "Lillian"? She said it in such a shocked soft whisper that it made my eyes tear a little.

"No, Im her daughter Josephine". Without any hesitation, she came up to me and pulled me in her arms. She hugged me for a while sighing every so often. When she finally pulled away she looked at me her hands on my face, "You are the spitting image of your mother, Oh golly, I've been so rude please do come inside". Jen and I both stepped through the front door into a beautiful Victorian living room. With a floral print sofa and armchair to match, black and white photographs covering the walls. The smell of fresh lilies filled the room, as well as what smelled like some sort of cookie.

"Ladies please do sit down". She ushered us to sit in the living room, as she dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief. "Would you like some tea? I just made some". "Yes that would be lovely". I looked over at Jen and she smiled at me with her 'be calm its okay' look that she gave to me often when I was nervous. Renee went into the kitchen and came out with a tray of tea and cookies. "Oh Josephine I can not believe it has been so long, what are you doing now? Are you married? Do you have children?" She leaned back in the chair and laughed.

"Oh Goodness me. I am getting ahead o myself my dear. First things first what brings you here?" Picking up the cup she gave me I took a sip before responding. "Well Im actually on a little vacation." Pff, vacation? She's running away from her problems." I looked over at Jen sharply. She retorted with, "What?! Well you are". Renee was immediatly intrigued. "What are you running away from?" "Its really nothing, Imp just trying to figure some things out." Renee sighed and took my hands in hers, she looked down and when she lifted her head, she had tears in her eyes.

"The last time I was 'trying to figure things out' I never returned." "Oh I have ever intention of returning I do have a job to get back to and my sister would probably fly here and drag me back herself if I did decide to stay." "Oh Bessie, how is she?" "She is very well, she runs a bed and breakfast in Capeside and has a 10 year old little boy, Alexander." "Oh my, your mother always wanted a bed and breakfast." She sat silently for a while, a far away look in her eyes. She finally came back from her trans, "So what about you Josephine, do you have any children?"

"No, sadly I am married to my job. I am an editor in Boston." "She is really great at her job Ms. Follet. We are all so proud of her." "Yes, I am glad you are doing so well, but I must ask, what is it you are running away from if you have such a wonderful job and family"? She looked over at Jen who remained silent. "Well I have some feelings I need to sort through and I wanted to get away from everything and take a look at everything before I make a rash decision". "It is about a boy?" Feeling guilty for some strange reason I looked down at the floor. "Yes" was all I could muster to say.

Renee sighed and scooted to the edge of her chair and touched my hand. "I am going to share something with you, that might give you some insight as to why you are running and why you are running in the wrong direction Josephine." She lifted my chin to look at her in the eyes. "When I was 23 years old, I was terrified of my life, I was engaged to a man that I did not love." She let go of my chin and sat back in her chair. "I was head over heals in love with my best friend William, but was so utterly scared to do anything about it plus it didn't help that he was in the army, so as I always had, I ran. I ran away from home to Paris." I let out a chuckle the same time she did and felt closer to this woman then I ever had before. " Seems to run in the family."

Jen said before Renee continued. "But when I got here, I felt as if I was missing something, that a part of my soul was gone. But choosing to set that aside I set out to hide my heart. I had been here for about a year, when I got a strange telephone call. It was William's mother calling me to tell me he had been stationed here in Lyon." Sitting in anticipation, Jen spoke up, "Well did you see him?"

She let out a small laugh, "Yes I did, when I went to visit him, he had never looked so handsome. But both of us being so foolish and stubborn, we fell into the same old friendship routine. I had written him letters throughout his station here, and I was so heartbroken when I never received one back. For about three years I wrote him, and when I was 27 I finally received a letter back". She was starting to cry when she continued. "He wrote to tell me that he was in love with me and always had been. That he was a fool for never telling me and marrying me. And that he was getting out of the army and was going to come here and marry me if I felt the same way." She stopped the story to get her handkerchief. "So what happened? Did you guys get married?"She sniffled and looked at me with eyes filled with sorrow.

"He never made it back, he died on the train ride home." I looked at her and felt tremendous heartache. She again took my hands and said, "Josephine, do not repeat my mistakes. I ran away from the love I was meant to have. And I am assuming you are too for the first time in your life, stop running and go be happy." My eyes were now filling with tears.

"But I am so scared, I don't want to make a mistake." "What mistake? Love is not a mistake my darling, true love doesn't just fill your heart, it overflows into your whole body and soul." The three of us sat crying in that living room. "But I don't even know if I deserve that love or if I even have it he is engaged to someone else, and if I break that up I wont know who I am anymore." "Josephine, when you are truly in love your not suppose to recognize yourself. Now I want you to stop this running and go get your true love." I got up with Jen and went to the door, "I cant thank you enough, thank you for opening my eyes." "Just don't let it be so long till the next time you come and visit me, and next time bring that sister of yours." She gave me a hug before turning back to the door.

n the car Jen looked at me with wet eyes holding the map, "What's the fastest way to the airport?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thanks to everyone who has waited so patiently for the remainder of this story, i know it has been a long awaited wait. But i have the final three chapters coming and i will begin to continue on Second Chance. Thanks again and hope you enjoy the ending as much as i did writing it.

**Unspeakable Feelings**

The entire flight to Paris was too much to handle, the anticipation was just simply unbearable. The pilot came over the intercom, "Bonjour, we will be beginning our decent into Paris in just a few minutes, so I am going to put the safety belt sign on. Please return to your seats as soon as possible". I looked out the window and started to get extremely nervous. I mean don't get me wrong here; I was so happy I was finally doing what I should have done when I was 15 years old. I knew even then that I loved her; the way she looked was just the icing on the cake. The simple way she spoke her mind, or her ability to make you feel you could save the world with one look from her auburn eyes.

The way she moved when she walked, the swing of her hips eluded confidence and stature. She was simply the epitome of what a woman should be and I couldn't believe that I was just moments from telling her all of this and seeing if she felt the same. That last part I was mostly nervous about, if she didn't feel the same way my world would be shattered. There would be no reason for me to continue living. It took me back to a time when I had finally realized Josephine Potter was the woman I loved the most in the world.

It was the summer before I started my sophomore year in high school; Dawson was having us run lines for his latest movie, "Sea Creatures from the Deep". We were all sitting around at the picnic bench by the dock at Dawson's house. "Joey, you know you could add a little enthusiasm to the part". Dawson said as he raised his eyebrow in frustration. "Well I just don't see how this is believable, I have to kiss Pacey, that is just plain wrong." "Geez Potter, way to push a guy when he's down huh?"

I had just broken up with Andy Mcphee; she decided she wanted to explore her physical side with someone other then myself. "Sorry Pacey, I know you are in a downward spiral but you know it'll all turn out okay in the end." All I could do was let out a very heavy sigh." Okay look I know that Pacey is heart broken and Joey you are having a hard time with this whole 'kiss' thing but guys I have a deadline to hit and its not going well" We both looked up at Dawson and then over at Jen. "Alright Dawson why don't you and I go get some waters for everyone and you can calm down just a little and give your actors a break huh." I loved how Jen knew just what to do when any one of us needed her. They walked over to her house and when they were out of sight I laid my head down on the table.

I was not in the position long before I felt her hand on my back. "You know it really is going to be alright Pace." She was rubbing my back trying to sooth me and that's when I looked up at her from the table. She just smiled at me and said, "I know it is because I know you, you are my best friend and I hate seeing you like this. She isn't even worth it. You deserve someone who is going to love you for all that you are, for everything you aren't and for every little quirky thing you say or do." She started to giggle and she put her hand on my cheek. "You know I'm right Pace."

That was it, my heart sank. I knew my life as I knew it was done, over, finished. The way her warm eyes looked into mine, it was as if I was seeing her for the first time. She was my best friend, knew everything about me, my fears, my dreams and now my heartache. "Joey, I…I think I…" I was stopped by Dawson and Jen coming back. He yelled "HOLD IT. That is perfect you guys wait let me go get the camera." Joey dropped her hand from my cheek and I suddenly felt empty inside.

Driving home that day was unbelievable; I was in love with my best friend. I was in love with Joey Potter. Joey Potter, the girl who I knew everything about, from her shoe size to the fact that she loved to put milk duds on her popcorn. I laughed to myself at the absurdity. But then I started to panic and my heart began to race. I couldn't do that, be in love with Joey? That was the moment I decided to push my feelings down before anyone especially Joey could ever find them.

My thoughts were interrupted by the wheels of the plane hitting what I though was the runway, I was finally here. I chuckled to myself from my previous day dream. If only I wasn't so stupid I would haven't have lost all this time with her. I would have been the one to hold her, console her…love her. That's when I heard the excruciating scream and felt the swirl of the plane.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Here is the second to last chapter, please enjoy:)

**Before Its Too Late**

"Joey will you please slow down, you know I can't run in Jimmy Choos." I slowed so Jen could catch up to me. After getting lost coming back from the hotel, I was in a very big rush to get to Pacey. After seeing Renee, I knew that now was the time to finally stop running. Jen caught up to me visibly out of breath but managed, " Alright, just so I am up to speed with you. You realize its 9:46pm and all the flights to anywhere are all booked and that we probably will not get a flight out of here for at least a few hours." "Jen I have to find…" Just then my cell rang, I looked at the number and it was Bessie.

I picked it up, "Bess, is everything alright its 12am where you are?" I heard a heavy sign of relief on the other end of the phone, "Oh Joey I didn't think I would catch you, please tell me you are at the airport and that you are not getting on an airplane." I looked up at Jen and gave her a 'my sister is strange' look. "No, Bess I'm not on a plane but I am at the airport." I said it in a sarcastic tone but by the response she gave she didn't appreciate my comedy. "Joey, Pacey is on his way there." I almost dropped my phone when I heard the news she had. "What?! What are you talking about, Pacey is coming here?"

"Yes, he told Natalie he wasn't going to marry her, because he loved you and needed to know how you felt about him, I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't try to come home and tell him yourself. So, little sister, are you finally ready to stop running?" I looked over to Jen and grabbed a hold of her hand, "Yes, I am." "Thank the Lord above, Joey. His flight number is 547 and should arrive at 9:55pm." "Bessie I will never be able to thank you enough." "Just go."

I hung up the phone and ran as fast as I could to the TelePrompter dragging Jen along behind me. "Joey, I'm really getting sick of this, let me sit for a second over here will ya." Jen went and sat in the group of waiting chairs near gate 12. I scanned the screen with my eyes as best I could, when finally I saw it flight 547 gate number 9. "Stay here I'm gonna go get…" I was interrupted by a loud booming noise. It was so loud that Jen jumped right out of her chair. We both looked at each other, then out the window in horror. People started rushing over to the window to see what was going on.

We wormed our way through the crowd and saw that a plane had exploded, the entire tail end of the aircraft was engulfed in flames. I looked down at my watch and suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous. 9:57pm. I wobbled out of the crowd with Jen trying to hold me up, my stomach started to turn and my vision was blurred. At that time my worst fears were confirmed. A voice over head came on, 'flight 547 has had an engine blow, and that there may be several if not all fatalities'. I sank to the floor, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Pacey was on that flight, he was on the plane with fire billowing out of it. "Joey?" Jen sat down beside me and took my hand.

"Listen to me, you do not know if he is dead or even hurt. You need to believe that he is fine, just fine. He is a strong man, he has survived far worse then this." I couldn't even hear her, I couldn't hear anything but the sheer volume of my heart breaking inside my chest. Tears pooled their way from my eyes and I realized I hadn't taken a breath at all. "Uhhh, NO!" I sucked in a sharp breath, and put my head in my hands. I couldn't bear the thought of a life without Pacey, my best friend, my heart, my everything. My world was empty now, I had nothing to live for. I was moments away from getting everything I ever wanted and in an instant it was sucked out from my grasp. I sat there continuing to sob when I heard, "JOEY". I looked up at Jen, who was looking in shock down the airport corridor behind my head. "Oh my God," was all she could muster.


	12. Chapter 12

**Knowing The Best Is Right Here **

I slowly turned my head and down the hallway running as fast as possible was him. I started to get up whispering "Pacey," then I was yelling it. "PACEY!" I got up and started running toward him. He saw me and I started running faster then I thought was humanly possible. When I reached him I crushed myself against his chest as fresh new tears escaped my eyes and spilled onto his shirt. "Pacey, are you really here? Are you alright? They let you off the plane?"

I looked up at him and started swirling him around making sure he wasn't bleeding. He stopped me and took my face in his hands, "Joey stop. I am fine, I wasn't on that plane, I was on 457, we would have collided with that plane but we swirved out just in time before impact." I looked up at him and smiled. "So you are alright?" He looked down at me with tears in his eyes, "no, Jo I'm not all right, I haven't been alright for some time now."

I was starting to get worried, "Pacey what are you talking about?" "Jo, you are the only thing in my life that is worth fighting for, you are my best friend. You know me better then anyone could ever try. Jo, I love you more then you could ever imagine. I want your face to be the last thing i see at night and the first thing i see in the morning. I told Natalie I couldn't marry her. Joey she doesn't have my heart...you do. It has always belonged to you, its always been you Jo."

I couldn't do anything, say anything. I backed up just a second before he continued. "Jo do you remember when we were young and we were stupid, I know everything about you which is why I knew that you would run away and I knew that I needed to follow, Ill follow you anywhere Joey. I know that I have already said this to you, but I don't want to walk away not knowing if you feel the same way, I need to know."

I took a deep breath before looking into his ocean deep eyes. I could get lost in those eyes, drown myself in the magnitude of his soul. "You won't need to follow me Pace." I said with eyes filled with tears, he looked at me confused. "You won't have to follow me because I'm done running. I don't want to waste a single minute without you in it. Pacey, you are the one person in my life that knows me, truly KNOWS me. How could I have been so stupid as to walk away from that, turn my back on that."

As I looked down at the floor, he put his hand against my cheek. The warmth of his touch spread through my entire body. He forced me to look into his eyes again, "So what are trying to say?" "I'm saying I love you, in a way that makes me feel alive, I love your wit, your charm, the fact that you have to watch cartoons on saturdays when you have the day off. I love that you care about the people around you more then you care about yourself. I love that you eat all your jolly ranchers in twos. I love that you knew you had to come and get me because I was to scared to walk into my future alone. but what i realized Pacey is that we can walk together, I love you so much and your right I do run away but if I want to again someday ill be running straight to you."

With those last words escaping my lips he covered them with his own. Our first kiss ever was the one thing that made our love concrete. His kiss was more then a kiss, it was the entrance to my body, mind and soul. His kiss shut out every doubt I had about the future. It sealed every fear I ever had. From this day forward I would care about anything as much as I cared about him. He deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around me, giving me the security I needed. I was home. This is all I could ever need. Just him, his touch, his lips, his heart.

He broke the kiss and gently laid his forehead against mine. I smiled softly as did he before he spoke. "We should have done that a long time ago." I laughed at him and looked up at him as I laid my hand on his cheek, he covered my hand with his own. "Yeah, we really should have." Just then, in her usual tone Jen chimed in, "Oh for the love of all that is holy, thank you God!!! You guys are so cute, FINALLY you have done what everyone was hoping for, for YEARS."

She walked over to us and gave Pacey a quick hug, "See I told you he would be just fine." I smiled at her before swatting her arm, "Yeah Jen you did." "Well what do you say we get out of this foreign place, get back to the place we know and start our lives?" Pacey locked his fingers around mine and guided me through the airport. I grabbed a hold of his arm with my other hand, looked up at him and smiled, "Hmm guess you do know me as well as you think."

**FIN**

A/N Thats all folks, thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed my first story, I plan on picking up where this one ended, so i can show how Pacey and Joey's life starts, from my imagination I think there are some conflicts that I can arrange, Natalie or Christopher, their reactions to the new couple. Perhaps there could be a proposal or perhaps a wedding somewhere down the line. The sky is the limit. Again thank you to everyone who decided to take a chance on me as a writer and check out my story so please sit tight for the next installment of The way it came to be!


End file.
